High School
by Havocismyfavcharacter
Summary: An idea i had if Hei, Yin, Suo, And July were in school, first fanfic, enjoy and lemme know what you think
1. Chapter 1: The first day

Darker than Black

Author: this is my first attempt at a fan fic, hope you like it ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than black

Chapter one: The first Day

"September first" thought Suo, still half asleep from this morning. It was the first day of the school year, and it was a special day for her. Today marked her first day of high school. She yawned loudly as she walked along the side walk. It wasn't a long trip to the bus stop, but it still felt like it was taking forever. Normally she would be excited, now she only had a few more years to go until she was done with school, however, getting up an hour earlier from middle school wasn't one of the things she was looking forward too. "oh well' she said out loud, "nothing can be perfect I guess" she said with a long drawn out voice.

"YIN! Where are you?" yelled Hei. It was the first day of school and she was nowhere in the house. "I'm right here… Hei" said Yin. Hei turned around. In front of him stood a small thin Scandinavian girl with silver hair and scarlet eyes. "What do you think?" she asked as she showed him her new dress. "I think it looks great" he said. She was wearing a black and purple dress with a ribbon in her hair. Yin was a junior in high school, Hei was a senior. Yins parents had died when she was little, so she lived alone for most of her life. She had met Hei during her freshman year during history class, well technically anyways, it was one of those days she was fond of remembering.

As they walked to school Hei thought about the day he had met Yin. It was in history class, or maybe algebra he thought to himself. "No, defiantly history" he said under his breath. School wasn't something he paid much attention too, all the teachers seemed to do was drabble on and on about the same thing every year. A new school year just meant more talk and more information, half of which hed prolly never even need in his life. "Anyways" he thought to himself. It was in history he first saw Yin. While most of the girls were always talking about… whatever they were talking about (kiko always had some new anime she wanted to discuss), yin sat alone in the back of the classroom and hardly ever said a word. Hei heard rumors about her parents, so he just dismissed her demeanor as depression. They would exchange looks every now and then, but never said anything to each other.

As Hei and Yin continued to walk, he thought about how much fun school had been since meeting her. She might not have been the life of the party, but somehow she became a part of his life, and now he couldn't picture it without her.

The bell rang. 7:30 exactly, time for the first class. Suo started walking down the hall and up the stair case. "Why's my first class gotta be biology?" she said out loud. She never had a thing for science, that seemed more her brother and fathers thing. She would rather be in photography right now, but the way they worked her schedule that was her last class of the day. "At least I have something to look forward too" she thought. She was the first one there, and class went pretty normal. The teacher went over what they were going to learn this year, what not to do in the lab, yada yada. The next class, math, pretty much went the same. After that was Gym. She played volleyball with a few other girls, and even managed to win a few games despite most of them being older than her. When it was her turn to serve she accidently hit the ball too hard and sent it spinning across the court. "Watch out!" she yelled, but it was too late. She watched as the ball hit some poor student square in the face. "Omigosh im so sorry!" she cried as she rushed over. When she saw who it was she became even more panicked. An older boy, about 18, with black hair and blue eyes was looking up at her. "Don't worry, im fine" he said in a kind voice, and before he said anything he got up and walked away. "That was Hei in case you were wondering" said a voice. Suo turned around. "Hi, Im amber" said the girl in a sweet voice. "I saw you playing volleyball, your pretty good". Suo wasn't paying attention though; she was still stuck on who she had hit. She didn't know who hei was, but she knew one thing because of that. "Great" she said to amber, not even fully realizing she was in front of her. "The first cute guy I talk to and its cause I knocked him straight in his face". "Who Hei?" said amber, "yea he's a pretty good guy, don't worry about it though, he's not the type to get angry for something like that". Suo hoped so. She doubted she would have ever seen him again, but still, this wasn't how she wanted to start off high school.

The bell rang and it was in between classes. Yin was waiting for Hei near the lunchroom. "What.. happened?" she asked. "Got hit in the face with a ball" he said with a smile. They started walking towards the studio. Yins next class was musical art, where she learned how to play the piano, though she mostly just played it. She had been playing since she was little and was already better than the teacher before she even came to this school. She didn't mind however, to her, it was a chance to compose some new pieces and relax in the middle of the day. Her best work often came when she was thinking about Hei.

She often wondered about them. They had known each other for almost 2 years. She didn't have many other friends, and of them she always would rather be with him. She played with the idea of them being together a few times, but he never seemed to show any interest in her, at least not in that way. Still, she was glad she had him in her life, even if it wasn't how she wanted. "See you after class?" Hei asked right outside the studio. "Yea", she said with a weak smile. She wasn't very good at those.

As Hei walked away and to his next class, he continued thinking about how he met Yin. History class was just as boring as every other class hed been in. He had even started skipping it a few times, the teacher hardly even noticed him not being there. One day after school he saw the quiet girl walking on the opposite side of the street he was on. He didn't think anything of it until he saw two men following her. They might just be going the same way she was, he thought to himself. However, his gut didn't say the same thing, so he followed them staying outta sight. After about a half hour, he saw them cornering her against a wall. They were smiling at her, while trying to get her to follow them somewhere. She refused. "Aww, why not?" said one of the men with a smile, as he rubbed his hand against her cheek. She looked down and away, she didn't look scared, she didn't look anything, but Hei knew she didn't want to be around them. "Hey guys" he said as he stepped out. "I think you should leave her alone". "Or what?" said the one who touched her cheek.

A few hours later the moon was out, and Hei was at home. He had a few cuts and bruises, and a gash on his forehead, nothing compared to what those guys had though. He knew he gave one of them a concussion, and the other would have a broken rib, he knew because he felt the crunch where he made contact. After the fight the girl didn't say anything, she just looked at him and ran away without saying anything. Weird, he thought. He stayed up all night thinking about her, and then thinking about why he was thinking about her, and eventually fell asleep thinking about her. The next morning she was waiting for him on the way to school. He stopped about 6 feet from her and spent the next few minutes just staring at her, her staring back. "I'm Yin… thank you" she said. "For what?" he said, he wasn't too good with manners at the time. "For yesterday… thank you". "Oh, you're welcome… I'm Hei" he said. She stared at him for a few seconds "Hei" she said. They walked to school together that day, and every day after.

Hei, now fully aware of his surroundings, stood outside his last class for the day. It was true he cared a lot for her, but he had never thought about her in a romantic way. At least, it used to be that way. He wasn't sure anymore, if he did care for her or if he had just gotten that used to her. After class he met her outside the studio. "How was class?" "It went well" she replied in a slightly lighter tone. She seemed in a better mood whenever she just finished with her music, even if just a little. He started walking and she followed, on top of going to school they also left together. In a few moments they'd both be home.

That night Hei stared at his desk as he finished his homework. He thought about how his first day of his last year went. How hed walked to school with Yin, gotten hit with a ball going through the Gym, about everything that day. All in all it was a typical day. He hoped this year would go by quick, after it he could say goodbye to school. He didn't have a plan for after, at least not a clear one, but that was for later. Right now all that mattered was he got to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The game

Chapter 2: The Game

The first few days had been rough for Suo. On her first day she hit some senior guy in the face with a ball, missed one of her classes by five minutes, and fell down the stairs in front of everyone. On the plus side it was a big school, so by the time she was convinced she would be the laughing stock of the school two other kids were caught getting it on in the bathroom. Somebody was always doing something to get in trouble, so the mornings events would always be yesterday's news by the time the afternoon came around. Eventually days turned to weeks, and weeks to months. She had made a few friends while at school. She met a small boy named July (why anyone would name their kid after a month she couldn't figure out) and made friends with Amber from gym. She had others too, but those two stuck out the most, and somehow they would always wind up hanging out together.

It was the end of November and the school was throwing a weeklong celebration. Next week was homecoming week and everyone was going all out. "I don't get it, I thought homecoming was supposed to be in the beginning of the school year" said Suo. "It's done differently here" said Amber. "We always wait till the week of our rival school football game, it's like a tradition here" she said with a smile. "A rather pointless tradition" said July. "How's it work?" Suo asked curiously. "Well" began Amber, "Basically it's a week to do whatever you want, everyone shows off their school spirit somehow, they all do it differently but the big days are Friday and Saturday." "Friday and Saturday" said Suo. "What's so special about those days?" "Friday is the game, Saturdays the Dance" Replied July in a rather monotone voice. "Dance?" "Yea" said amber, "girls go with their boyfriends and they have lots of fun all night dancing and stuff." "Oh" said Suo. She had never really had a boyfriend, and besides July she had never really gotten to know any of them very well. "Maybe next year" she thought to herself, feeling a little depressed.

Friday night was here. Everyone from both schools were crowded into that high school stadium. Hei walked through the crowds carrying a hot dog in one hand and a pretzel in the other. "Thanks for saving my seat Yin" he said as he sat down next to her. "No problem" she said. "What is this, your fourth trip?" she smiled. Over the past few months she had slowly become more outgoing towards Hei. He hadn't noticed it at first, but he soon saw that she was speaking and showing more emotion than she had used too. "Here, I brought this for you" he said and handed her a pretzel. She took a small bite, "thank you Hei" she smiled. Something about her seemed especially happy today. It wasn't the game, she had been to these before with him, they never quite been her thing. Well whatever it was, he didn't think too much into it. "Hey Hei?" she asked. "Yes Yin?", "After the game, do you want to walk me home?" It was an unusual question; Hei always seemed to walk with her wherever she went. "Umm, sure Yin". "Thanks" she replied.

"YEA! WHOHOO!" Cheered Suo. It was the first time she had ever been to a high school game. There were plenty of opportunities before this one, but it had taken some convincing from Amber to give it a go. Their team had just made a touchdown and was in the lead 23 to 3. It was slaughter. As the team got ready for the kick she saw July take the field. She would have never guessed he actually played football, in fact she felt guilty for not knowing that about him despite being his friend. While it was true he didn't have an actual position, every team needed a kicker she guessed. At the snap of the ball she saw him run forward and kick a field goal right through the middle as if it were nothing. 24-3. The crowd cheered, but July still had that same monotone expression as always. "Howd he learn to kick so good?" Suo asked Amber. Earlier in the game their team had gotten pushed back, that was when the coach told July to take the field. Everyone in the stands thought it was a last ditch effort to move the ball, but they erupted in surprise when he made a field goal from the 70 yard line. "I don't know exactly, I know him just as well as you do, He must be from Europe or something." It wouldn't have surprised Suo. She decided they had a safe enough lead to take her eyes off the game and get some food. As she walked to the snack stands, she heard a laugh. "Back again?" "Yea, I guess I just can't resist" said a familiar voice. She looked over and saw Hei, holding an entire pizza and two cartons of nachos in his hands. "Well your money's always good here son" said the stand manager. He must be here with friends she thought. Nobody can eat that much by themselves. As she was walking back with her food, the crowd cheered again as the scoreboard displayed 27-3. July had scored another field goal, this time from the 80 yard line. "Geez" said Suo.

It was 22:30, and there was a full moon. Hei was washing up and getting ready for bed, still confused over what had happened after the game. He had walked Yin home when it happened. As he was about to leave her at the door she grabbed his hand and thrust a piece of paper in his pocket. Confused, he took it out and opened it up, Yin just standing there with her eyes averted slightly down. Hei stared at the paper. It was a flyer for homecoming week. At the bottom was a piece of notebook paper folded in half with two tickets stapled behind it. Hei opened the note. 'Do you want to?' it said. He looked at the tickets, they were two homecoming tickets. Hei stared in disbelief at Yin, who was still staring down. "Yin… what are…" Hei started, but didn't finish. He was staring at Yin, and for the first time he noticed how beautiful she looked. Her scarlet eyes looked more purple than red in the moon light, her pale skin contrasted against her dark clothes. "Do you… not want to Hei?" she said, looking disappointed. He didn't know what to do, and before he could think he acted on instinct. "No, its fine Yin, we can go" he said with a slight smile. Yin brightened up "So I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked. "Yea, I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him one last smile before she went inside. "Goodnight Hei", "Night Yin".


	3. Chapter 3: The Dance

Chapter 3: The Dance

It was Saturday morning. Suo yawned as the sun shone through her window and woke her up. She went downstairs and sat at the table. "Morning Suo" her father said. "Morning dad". "Got any plans for today?". Suo thought to herself. "No", she replied flatly. "No? Are you sure? I would have thought youd go to your first homecoming." Her face turned red, startled. "How did you find out about that?" "Shion told me, he said it sounded like the whole school is going." She looked down. "Is he going?" "No, he said hed rather not go this year. How about you though, why did you decide not to go?" She got up from the table slowly. "Because no one asked me I guess" she said as she walked off sadly.

That day was going by so slow for her, she just knew that everyone was getting ready. Girls would be greeted with flowers from their dates; guys would be wearing dress suits dancing to music with them. It wasn't fair she thought. She didn't think she was a bad girl, and had always toyed with the idea of being someone's girlfriend. She couldn't see herself cheating, and would try her best to make them happy. It didn't seem like shed be a bad person to be with she thought in her head. "Yet somehow… no one seemed to notice how good I am" suo said to her wall. "Maybe im not that good after all". She didn't think that she'd be taking it this hard, but for the first time in her life, she felt rejected, even if it wasn't by anyone personally. All she could do was sit there and stare at a wall all day and imagine everyone dancing and drinking and having fun while she was at home away from homecoming. A tear fell down her eye.

It was twilight. The sky was orange and shadows from the buildings were being cast over the streets. The air smelled off fall, even though it was getting closer to winter. Leaves were scattered on the ground, brown and crumpled. A young man was walking down that street, wearing a red dress shirt with a black blazer over it. In his left arm he carried white flowers (they were her favorite) and in his right a corsage. Hei knocked on the door to Yins house. She answered only a few seconds later. "Hello Hei." "H..hi Yin" he said half startled. He hadn't expected to see her like that. She was wearing a long silver white dress that looked like it was giving off its own light. Not sunlight… but more like moonlight he thought. He was used to seeing her in dark colors, seeing her in this made her look completely different. "So what do you think?" she asked. "Yin, i…" he started. She began to look disappointed. "I think you look beautiful" he said. She perked up a bit. "Thanks" she said with a smile. She's beginning to do that more and more Hei thought to himself. "Are those for me?" she asked pointing at the flowers. "Oh, y…yea" he said trying to compose himself. He had been so stunned by her that he had forgotten that he had brought those for her. She took the corsage from him and put it on her wrist. "You know, most people only get these for formal dances like prom" she said, still smiling. He didn't get it. 'Isn't homecoming a formal dance' he thought in his head. She took the flowers and layed them on her doorstep. "So I have something to look forward to when we eventually have to come home" Yin said. Hei didn't get these girl things, flowers at the doorstep, rules for when to buy a corsage, these things make no sense he decided. He took her hand. "Shall we go?" he said. "Of course" Yin said, and they began their walk to the school, orange sky and all.

The sun had almost set. The sky was now orange on one side, changing to blue on the other. Suo had cried twice that day. Once because she felt alone, and again because she felt pathetic for crying over feeling alone. "There's nothing worse than staying home alone on homecoming" she said. "Suo?" her dad's voice came from the hall. "There's someone here to see you". "Tell them I don't want any visitors" she screamed back at him. A moment of silence, then a knock on her door. "I said I didn't want any!" she screamed again. "Suo, it's me" said a plain monotone voice. Suo angrily rushed to the door. "Dammit July, I said I didn't…" she stopped mid-sentence, shocked. July stood in front of her wearing a dress shirt, combed hair, shiny shoes, and a bouquet of roses. "July… What… what are you…" she started, her face turning red. "I thought I would surprise you" July said. He had heard somewhere that people enjoyed surprises. He didn't see how, but perhaps she would. "Hold on, just what exactly are you doing?" she said regaining herself. "Suo, do you want to go to homecoming with me?" He said, extending his hand. "July…" she started. She really wanted to go, but how could she, she didn't have a dress or anything. July prolly had a ticket for her, but that would be no good if she didn't have anything to wear. As she went to her closet (maybe she had something she could pull out from a few years ago) she saw a brand new dress with a note attached to it. "Hope you have fun –Amber" it read. She laughed inside. Somehow Amber always knew when thing were gonna happen or how something would turn out. She turned around and looked at July with a look of happiness. "I'd love to" she replied, and closed the door to get changed as July waited outside.

It was fully dark out now, but that hardly seemed to matter. The gymnasium was crowded with kids dancing wildly to whatever song the DJ started blasting. Hei and Yin had just walked inside. The air smelled thick and loud music drowned out all but the loudest yelling. Yin looked over at him and winked. "C'mon, let's go" and started dragging him into the fray. As they walked, Hei looked around to observe his surroundings. He saw Kiko dressed up with cat ears hanging out with her friends by the tables. He also saw Amber in a red dress dancing with a huge group of people (well she always did have a lot of friends hei thought). Finally Yin stopped about halfway into the crowd, not to far near the edge but not too close to the front either. She knew Hei didn't like being noticed like on the edge, but she wanted enough room to dance with him without being crushed like up front. Hei stopped and stared at her. "Well?" she said. "Umm…" Hei started. He hadn't been to many dances before. For once he felt out of place. "Ugh, I have to do everything don't I" Yin said playfully. 'Her voice sounds different; she's smiling almost every chance she gets, what's going on with her?' Hei's voice said inside his head. Before he could think any further Yin turned her back towards him. 'Great' he thought 'she's mad at me'. He thought she was about to walk away and go talk to someone else. However, the next thing he knew Yin had grabbed both his hands, back still facing him, and moved her body against Hei's and started moving her hips against his. "What the?" Hei stated, now completely shocked and stunned. Yin had never acted this way before in the slightest. Her hips were now grinding against him in step with the music, and before he could say anything yin turned her head up towards him. All he could see were her scarlet eyes and smile make the most seductive face he had ever seen on her. "Shut up" she said grinning. Hei still didn't know what to do, but next he knew his hands were on her waist, yins hands moved over her head and behind his, his chin over her shoulder and he was dancing against her matching her body movements.

Suo and July were doing the same thing in another part of the gym. It was awkward at first, since suo had never been to a dance, much less dance with another guy in that kind of manner before. July wasn't the social butterfly that could have showed her either. Somehow though, after a few awkward attempts by both of them, they got over it and were dancing just as much as everyone else. By now everyone in the room was sweating, Suo dancing against July. She liked being there with a friend, and it didn't hurt everyone was complementing her on her date. They might not have known July personally, but everyone had been to the game and as far as they were concerned he was half the reason they had won. "Thanks for coming with me Suo" July said. "No problem, I wanted to go anyways" she said. "Besides, bringing a football player as a date is just a bonus" she said jokingly. July just chuckled a bit and kept dancing.

It was almost Midnight. There was only about five minutes left until the dance ended. By now Hei had taken his blazer off and Yin had let her hair down. July and Suo were still dancing like they had been all night, and the music still sounded just as loud as when they got there. Yin had gone to sit down; she was tired and worn out from dancing. She looked around, Hei had gone off somewhere. Hed be back soon she thought to herself.

Suo was sitting down, leaning her head against July's shoulder. It had been a fun night for both of them. Amber had left early with her group; she said something about an after party at her house. Suo politely declined though, she was already tired from tonight, and she knew she would sleep well after she got home. Right now though, all she could focus on was July. She didn't know it, but somehow she was starting to see him in a different light. Before, he had always been that quiet kid who kept her company. Now he was that person who saved her from a night alone and took her to her first homecoming. Tonight was perfect she decided.

"Come with me" Hei said to Yin walking towards her. He took her hand and walked her to the dance floor. "What's going on Hei?" Yin asked as he turned around. In the same way she surprised him when she grabbed his hands and started dancing with him, he surprised her by pulling her close to him, his arms around her waist and her face inches from his. "There weren't any of these earlier" he said. Before she could ask "any of what?" the music started getting softer. Everything died down, and the ones who were still remaining started getting closer to their partners also. Slowly, she felt Hei start to dance back and forth. She didn't know the song, but it didn't matter, right now, all she could do was put her head against his chest, close her eyes, and enjoy the last few minutes of the night.

Suo and July were leaving just as the song began playing. They both decided that they were too tired for anything more, and left. About halfway home, July grabbed Suo's hand. She was surprised, but squeezed back a second later. They both smiled a little.

Yin was almost home now. Hei was walking right next to her. It had been a great night for her. She didn't show it, but on the inside she was cheering. They arrived at her house. The flowers were still on her porch, seeming to glow in the moonlight like her dress did. She had started changing ever since she met Hei. Even now, especially after tonight, she knew that somehow, no matter in what form, she would always want to be a part of his life. Tonight was fun Yin." Hei said. He looked at her like she was all he saw. She liked that.

She felt alone ever since her parents had died. Her dad used to always say shed be safe in their small family. But she hadn't felt safe for so long after they left her. On that day when those men cornered her, she had never been so scared. She wasn't good back then at showing emotion, but every part of her cried out inside, she hated seeing everyone else have someone who cared about them, she hated that the only two people who knew her were gone. When he touched her face, she felt her heart shatter. "There's no one coming" her voice said in her head. She didn't know what they wanted to do with her, she didn't want to think about it, she just wanted to go back to when she could taste her mom's cooking, to where she could cry in her father's arms when she felt sad, how they would all cuddle up together when it stormed, as if they were protecting Yin from everything that scared her. She wished it would all just stop. The day she felt herself shatter under the realization that she was alone… was the day he stepped in her life and started picking up the pieces.

She was inside now. Hei had left about an hour ago. She didn't know what time it was and didn't care. Her heart was beating so fast from tonight. She took off her dress and got in the shower. She was about to go inside when Hei had kissed her. She was caught completely off guard, but eventually she relaxed, and what started as a 5 second kiss turned into a 10 second, then 15 second, then she lost track of time. When it ended, they simply said goodnight and she went inside. She didn't know what this meant for them, if they were going out, or if he just really cared for her, but she didn't care right now. Right now, that moment is all that mattered to her, she would ask him later about them, but right now, all she wanted to do was go to bed dreaming about Hei.


End file.
